Blood and more Blood
by Fate-chan2015
Summary: A romantic nigh from Nanoha and Fate. Nanofate fluff M rated!


**Blood and more Blood**

 _ **A/N: Yes I know! I have to write my other stories! Sorry! But It's so frustrating to have this idea in your head and to not write it down. XD Hope you enjoy! It's something different! Sorry for the tipos but this isn't proof readet! Oneshot time!**_

 _ **Warning: GirlxGirl which means yuri! Don't like don't read!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own MSLN nor the musik nor the charakter. I wish I would… xD**_

Rain.

It's raining outside.

It's already one week…

My girlfriend Fate Testarossa has vanished and didn't tell me were she went. You know she is a vampire so I kinda excepted something like this… but… I can't help but worry.

I forgot to bring a umbrella with me… how stupid can I be? The news said that the raining saison began…

I began to walk faster to my apartment.

''Maybe I should say our apartment? Nyahaha'' I couldn't stop my face from smiling.

''Nanoha?''

My heart skipped a beat. I turned around and saw my love.

''Fate? You are here? I was so worried! You idiot! BAKA!'' I jumped in her arms and kissed her.

''Nanoha? Why such a loving welcome back?''

''You just disappeared! Please don't do that ever again! I was so worried.'' I felt tears coming down my cheeks.

''Nanoha, I am sorry. Forgive me. I was being called and couldn't say no this time. You were sleeping so I though I shouldn't wake you… and I though I would be away for only a day.''

Fate said the last part in a wisper but I still heared it.

''You will do anything to make it better?''

''Yes Nanoha! Anything just ask for it my princess.'' Fate looked happy about m request.

''You come to my- our house and I will cook for you! You will be there to the point were I will wake up in the morning!''

Fate was a little surprised. Why I wonder?

''Nanoha are you sure nothing more?'' A hand grapped my ass. Fate you pervert.

''Sorry Fate-chan… I have my days in the month.'' Her jaw dropped and she looked disappointed.

''No it's ok Nanoha. I understand. I accept your offer.''

I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. With a blush on my cheeks and many people staring at us I took her hand and began to walk with her to my apartment. She squeezed my hand back and smiled back at me. I feel like a cliche…

Some minutes of confortable silence passed and we finally reached our home. I took my keys out and unlocked the door. I walked inside with Fate clode behing me.

''Nanoha can I take a shower?''

''Sure why are you asking me anyway?It's your home too. Nyahaha!'' I begant to laugh to which she blushed. I may be the only one who can say she made a vampire blush!

''Just go Fate.'' I commandet and and she wakled insinde the bathroom. She didn't lock the door.

''So what should I cook? Yes I know! Fate's favourite!''

I felt like a housewife as I took the thing I eedet out to prepare the dish. Spagetti. I knew that Fate loved it. It was the first dish she asked me to cook for her atfter we became a cuple. Her eyes were so warm and happy that day.

''Nanoha! Can you give me some clothes?'' I heared Fate ask form the bathroom.

''Wait a little bit!''

''Okay!''

Fate was naked in the bathroom. I quickly went to the bedroom and picked a black shirt and shorts from my closed. Once I stepped inside the bathroom I saw a fully naked Fate sitting in the bathtube and smiling at me.

''Thank you,'' Why can't Fate stop being so cute!

''Cute…''

''Eh?'' fate was surprised at the word.

''You are so cute Fate? Why do I have to have my period now?! It's unfair after one week alone!'' I puffed out my cheeks.

''Who said we couldn't?'' There was no hesitation in Fate's voice.

''What?''

''Nanoha if you want to we can. I don't have anything against it.''

''B-but…Fate…it will bleed!'' I had a full body blush now.

Fate stood up from the bathtube and began to walk in her wet state to me. Her eyes darkered and her teeth showed more.

''Do you forget something Nanoha? I am a vampire and you know it. Do you think it will bother me if you bleed?''

''Ehm…no?'' Hello I am Tomato-san! Nice to meet you!

''Exactly. So Nanoha I will ask you only one time. Do you want me to make love to you tonight?''

 _Fate had such a serious face! So cute!_ I noddet in agreement.

Fate picked me up bridal style and walked with me to the bedroom. She was still wet all over.

''Fate you know this makes more sexy? I like it?'' I hugged her and pushed my leg inbetween hers.

''Only for you Nanoha.''

Fate kissed me and pushed me on top of the bed. the kiss was soft at first and it send a shiver down my spine. Fate began to kiss me all over the face. My ckeeks, my nose, my eyes before she claimed my lips again.

''Fate,'' She was so good at this. She spoke into out kiss.

''Nanoha there is something good at this.'' She began to unbotton my shirt.

''What?'' i said inbetweet kisses.

''I don't have to bite you that way. You have work tomorrow don't you?''

''Yes, it would be good if Hayate-chan doesn't ask again about the teeth marks.''

 **Fate's POV**

I can smell it. The blood coming from her secret place. I wonder how it will taste after it is mixed with Nanoha's juices? I can't wait.

''Nanoha? It's ok right?''

It was weak but a tiny yes reached my ears. I had finally taked all of Nanoha's clother away. Only her panties remaining. I have to make this fast.

''Nanoha which day are you in?'' I had to ask. I was to currious how I have to witch out. She had white bed sheets…

''Why are you asking? Today is the third day.'' So I have to be carefull after all.

I began to rub her breast to ease her a bit before I kissed her more strongly. Her tongue is always so soft and the way it touches my fangs. It felt like heaven.

I began to move down and slowly took her panties down before I began to suck on her secret place. My mind was blank. The two tastes of Nanoha in one. So delicious. I continued to lick and suck faster. Nanoha was moaning really lound. They were musik in my ears.

I had a really hard time to keep my fangs from growing to not hurt her. My thirst of blood and Nanoha were satisfied. My stomach was full. But I continued till i heared Nanoha scream my name.

''Fate!'' She came. Even more delicious.

I quickly put Nanoha's panties back on to stop the overflow. I stood up and came back with somthing to stop it better.

After some minutes of preparing we finally lied down and drifted to sleep.

''Good night Fate. I love you.''

''Good night Nanoha. Me too I love you.''

The kiss we shared was so sweet that my ming became white.

I cuddlet with Nanoha and we slept.

 _Good night_

 _ **A/N: No I am not a pervert! XD the idea came to my mind just a moment ago and I had to write it down. I wondered were my brain would go if I start to write this. XD Lol... Hope you enjoyed! Review to let me know your opinion! Thank you guys! Till next time.**_


End file.
